This invention relates to a kit, and more particularly a sewing kit for assembling a hat and a scarf.
Knitted hats and scarves are currently in vogue. Many women find relaxation and enjoyment in fabricating such articles themselves, particularly where such articles can be made with reduced cost. This invention provides a kit for this purpose.